


XXIV

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [11]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Character Death, Demons, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Stalking, Tragedy, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Aoi hated the nightmares he had when he went to sleep, knowing he died in almost all of them. But nightmares were better than actually dying. Right?FICTOBER





	XXIV

**Author's Note:**

> 11 Aoi had a dream that he witnessed his own murder and no one believes him until it happens.
> 
> Another late and very tragic one (I LOVE NUN URUHA U CAN TAKE THIS TROPE FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS)
> 
> Warnings for: Blood, some demonic imagery, stalking, and MAJOR character Death

****It all started shortly after his parents died.

Aoi began to have horrible nightmares shortly after turning eighteen. It wasn't that bad at first. An endless forest. A dark deep basement. A deep ocean in the middle of nowhere. And he thought it was just the stresses of being in high school. So when he finally got into college he thought it would stop.

He was wrong of course. At the age of twenty, the nightmares became far worse. Usually, the nightmares would be where he would be alone. And the terror he would feel would be from loneliness.

But these ones started to show something else. One place instead of a bunch of others.

A creepy old town with no people in it and no sun. A thick fog coated the town like a thick suffocating blanket. And it wouldn't be so bad if he were alone. 

Tonight was no different. He was stressed out and tired from a big test at the end of the semester. And all he wanted to do was sleep. Takanori, his friend from high school, gave him a supply of sleeping pills to help him suppress the dreams for a peaceful sleep. 

But it only seemed to worsen everything. 

The moment Aoi fell on his pillow he thought he would be fine. But when he appeared in an even darker version of that same town in an old church, everything was fucked. There was no fog, just a deep black night time and a crescent moon.

His body felt heavy and he woke up in the aisles of the church. Windows were broken and none of the candles hanging up were lit. He would stand up and see a strange sight. On the altar... Was a body. Dressed in only a thin pair of pants and a white hood over the head. Was someone dead? He couldn't help his overwhelming curiosity and he stepped up to it, ignoring the heavy feeling in his chest. 

The fear began to make him twitch and shake, before finally turning to leave. But there was someone standing there, just at the entrance. With no lights on anywhere, it was hard to see anything. But Aoi could see a silhouette of a nun's cowl. Long and flowing, yet as dark as the night with no moon.

Aoi swallowed and started to back up to try and fight a way out, his stomach in knots. But as the figure started to move towards him he almost yelped in fear. Then out of nowhere a candle on the altar lights on his own. His hair stood on end and he looks back only for a second, before turning back around and seeing the figure now directly in front of him. 

**"Aliquam vade in domum tuam."***

He screamed and started to run back the altar, thinking he would break a window to escape this terror. But his foot catches on a stray knocked over candle holder and his face hits the hard-wooded floor just underneath it. Pain lanced up his skull, and his vision swam painfully as his mind grew fuzzy. The last thing he saw was the figure standing over him, and the candle lit up a beautiful and pale but evil looking smiling face as a knife was driven deep into his stomach. 

***************************** 

Aoi would wake up the next morning at around noon. Three hours late for school, but he found himself unable to care. Terror was still gripping his stomach and brain. He couldn't move. All his body hurt and his skull throbbed horribly. 

What the hell was inside of that medicine that Takanori gave him..? Well no more. Aoi scowled through the bitter taste in his mouth and forced himself up out of bed. The professors would need a doctor's slip, and that damn midget of a friend would need a foot up his ass. 

However, going to the bathroom proved to be a bad idea. 

There was a massive bruise the size of a ping-pong ball on his cheek, and a cut over his left eyebrow. A deep one that showed dried crusted up blood that was probably big enough to cause some damage. And after going over his body quickly he was surprised to see a small bruise over his navel. A thin and inch long mark that sent shivers down his spine.

It was... the spot where he was stabbed.

Was he finally going insane? Were his dreams... being transported into reality? This felt wrong. He remembered everything about it. The feeling of the coldness on his skin. The way that he could smell the damp wood rotting away beneath his feet. And he could feel... The cold piercing eyes from that figure. 

Was this an omen of sorts? Granted Aoi wasn't that religious but... What else was he supposed to believe? That he hurt himself in his sleep somehow? That was impossible. He slept on his back motionless for hours, there was no way that he could injure himself. 

Aoi shuddered under his breath and forced himself to look away from the mirror. He needed a shower. Disgusting. 

*****************************  

The hospital looked him over that evening, agreeing that it was weird how he hurt himself. A small amount of trauma to his head, a thin cut caused by something small and sharp. The mark over his navel was a mystery too. But they couldn't figure it out. Not without a thorough examination, but he had barely summoned the courage to do this much. 

He thanked them, got his pain meds and bandages, before going home with a doctor's slip saying he slipped down his house steps. It was October now, so it wasn't that hard to imagine. 

It was an hour later when he got to school and it was nearing his last class for the day. 

There he found his only friend and gave him a thorough scolding before giving back the medicine. If he needed medicine, he would go back to the hospital. Takanori pouted but he didn't try to justify himself, feeling bad for seeing the injuries that the meds supposedly caused. 

"Damn sleeping pills," was all he said as they went to class. 

The teacher was ready to chew him out until he saw the injuries and gratefully accepted the slip and excuse. Students asked him relentlessly what happened, his story was all the same. 

It was when he had to go home that he pulled Takanori aside, and started to tell him what he had been seeing for over two years. He was scared that he was going insane, and after Takanori expressed concern he finally spilled the details on the dream the pain meds caused. Here, his friend grew increasingly skeptical. Aoi frowned even worse at that and felt a sense of shame from revealing something so embarrassing. He thought... Takanori would understand.

After Takanori said that he just needed a good night's sleep they parted ways. 

But Aoi didn't feel any better after that. Takanori was supposed to be his solid shoulder to rely on. To be his light in the darkness. But that cold shoulder and brush off only served to make him doubt himself even more.

It didn't feel good at all, thinking you were insane. Really, a dream being projected into reality? The very thought made Aoi bark out a bitter laugh as he tried to get to sleep.

'Yeah right. I'm just stressed out as usual. I'll be fine in the morning since I have no classes.'

Once again, he was out like a light, not noticing the dark figure creeping up on him from the darkened bathroom mirror.

That would be the last time he would ever wake up in his own home.

*****************************

He awoke in a new place. Something hard was under his back. A gag was stuffed in his mouth and a cloth covered his eyes.

'Where am I? What's happening to me?'

Aoi struggled but found that his arms and legs were tied down, keeping them spread out so he was fully vulnerable. Something cold then touched his bruised cheek... A knife. It pressed in his bruise, making him flinch in pain.

Fear of the unknown assailant forced his body to freeze, and his shaking breaths came out quietly but rough. Tears began to pool in his eyes.

He was going to die. Whoever was here obviously didn't plan on letting him live.

This wasn't a dream anymore. This was real. Someone kidnapped him and brought him here..!

He heard a shaking breath, panting heavily as the knife pressed into his hip. Then a hand, cold as ice, gripped onto his thigh.

**"Pulchra es, mihi flos."****

A voice whispers sweet venom in his ear, making his whole body tremble. What the hell is this..?

Aoi yelped as a mouth suddenly bit down on his ear, and an equally as cold tongue flicked out to soothe the pain. But all he could do was shake even worse, terrified of course. He didn't know what was being spoken to him so his brain tried desperately to make sense of it.

But he cried out as the knife suddenly made a long thin slice up his leg, creating a sharp stinging pain. Red droplets formed on his flesh, and he sobbed openly through the cloth in his mouth.

That tongue moved to his cut, forcing more whimpers as it pressed against his wound. More tears, more whimpers. The figure moaned softly, lapping up his blood like a man starved. Aoi felt the coldness deep into his body. It was like a coldness so cold he couldn't ever be warm again.

**"Non ita dolet? Faciam ut sentio melior."*****

His body went numb. He barely felt a thing besides the tongue caressing his open wounds. Then another cut was made but all he felt was a low throbbing as static clogged up his senses. The mouth continued to kiss up and down his leg, sucking out his blood like a leech.

'Please just kill me already! It hurts too much!'

His thoughts became hazy as he lost more and more blood. The wounds were getting bigger. His precious life essence was dripping down to the altar, pooling around him in a puddle. His vision swam, his breathing grew shallow. Was he dying? Was this how it felt? He was... sleepy... he just wanted to sleep...

His ears still felt hot as a hand moved to his cheek, pressing long sharp nails into his skin but they didn't pierce the surface. Aoi just wanted to die. 

**"Faciam te in caelum."******

The voice turns sweet, and he almost feels comforted by the dulcet tones whispered against his neck. All he can do it whine in his throat, begging to sleep. Suddenly the cloth over his eyes is removed, then he saw only a blurry figure above him. The one from his dream..!

He felt tears running down his face. There is a laugh, then he feels something cold and sharp, much bigger than a knife, press into the spot above his navel. And that beautiful face is smiling sweetly at him, their faces only but inches apart from each other.

**"Eamus domum, amica mea."*******

And with a single motion of wet squishing flesh and a gurgle of pain dulled by exhaustion, he felt his senses slowly dull, and as lips pressed to his own to murmur his name he was gone. 

************************** 

Reports of the disappearance of Shiroyama Yuu, known by people as Aoi, began to flood the local news station. His body had yet to be found as his apartment showed no signs of breaking in. All the doors were locked, and all of the usual pieces of evidence were not present. It was as if he just vanished into thin air. 

Takanori became frantic, desperately trying to find his best friend. He looked everywhere, put up fliers and called police stations constantly. All to no avail. No one knew anything, and after a month he finally began to realize that Aoi wasn't coming back. 

With a tear filled wail in his best friend's empty apartment, he slammed his fist into the ground, tears burning his eyes. 

If only he had just... listened.

 

** END **

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATION NOTES: 
> 
> *It's time to go home.
> 
> **You are my flower.
> 
> *** Does it hurt? I'll make it feel better.
> 
> ****I'll take you to Heaven
> 
> *****Let's go home, my love


End file.
